First Night
by minamishiho
Summary: Misaki menghadapi masalah besar yang dihadapi hampir seluruh pengantin baru: malam pertama. Bagaimana caranya mengatasi kecemasan dalam hatinya kali ini? Implied sex but nothing graphic and no explicit description. Spin off story from A Thousand Years.


**First Night**

_Disclaimer: Maid-sama! bukanlah punya saya melainkan punya Hiro Fujiwara-sensei_

_Spin off story from A Thousand Years_

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Romance, General_

_Pairing: Usui x Misaki_

_Warnings: Sex implied but nothing extremely graphic._

_Well, please enjoy the story!_

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

Ah, ralat. Yang benar adalah Usui Misaki. Beberapa jam yang lalu, mantan ketua OSIS SMA Seika itu baru saja menikahi pemuda yang sudah beberapa tahun menjadi pacarnya, Usui Takumi. Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan keluarganya di Inggris, Usui segera kembali ke Jepang dan mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Memang hanya pesta sederhana di halaman belakang gereja dekat Maid Latte tapi tetap saja persiapannnya membuat semua orang repot, termasuk kedua mempelai. Sampai sekarang tangan Misaki masih terasa kram karena mengurusi bunga lipat penghias kursi tamu.

Tapi masalah besar yang sedang gadis itu hadapi saat ini bukan tangannya yang kram. Bukan pula sekujur tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah gadis yang dijuluki 'ketua OSIS setan' oleh para siswa SMA Seika sampai sekarang (begitulah laporan Yukimura yang masih kontak dengan para alumnus lainnya). Yah, intinya yang begitu sih bukan masalah baginya.

Sebenarnya klasik saja. Malam pertama.

Ritual yang dilakukan semua pengantin baru di seluruh dunia. Melibatkan hubungan yang menautkan jiwa dan raga... secara harfiah.

Maksudnya s... ah, kalian sudah tahu kan?

Misaki setengah mati tidak mau mengucapkan kata 's' itu walau hanya dalam hati. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya jumpalitan tak karuan. Saat ini dia sedang mengurung diri di kamar mandi sambil berusaha keras menenangkan perasaannya. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Misaki selesai mandi namun sampai sekarang dia msaih memakai handuk mandi, sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. 'Haruskah aku keluar hanya memakai ini saja? Atau memakai piyama? Atau memakai gaun yang kubeli bersama Sakura dan Suzuna?' Wajahnya merah padam membayangkan gaun tipis yang dibelinya berasama adik dan sahabatnya itu. Saat di toko, Misaki bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak akan pernah memakainya, tapi sekarang dia malah mempertimbangkan untuk bertindak sebaliknya. Sungguh ironis.

Dia memikirkan Usui yang sedang menunggunya di luar. Pemuda itu sudah mandi terlebih dahulu dan bilang akan menunggunya di kamar mereka. _Suite room_ hotel sialan yang memiliki tempat tidur ukuran _queen size_ berkanopi dengan tirai sutra tipis warna putih, seprai sutra berwarna pink pucat, dan bantal-bantal empuk berbentuk hati (serius nih, hotel ini benar-benar bukan _love hotel_ kan?). Misaki berusaha membayangkan bagaimana pemuda itu menunggunya: berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tangan bertopang di dagu dan saat melihatnya datang nanti, pemuda itu akan tersenyum menggoda dan memanggil namanya dengan suara parau, _"Misa-chan..."_

Misaki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dia selalu mengira orang itulah yang mesum, bukan dirinya sendiri!

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tarik, hembuskan. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya dia merasa lumayan tenang.

'Oke,' pikir Misaki, 'pertama-tama yang harus kupikirkan adalah apa yang harus kupakai keluar.' Dia melirik piyamanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, ini terlalu biasa. Ini malam pertama, Misaki! Kalau kau keluar memakai piyama, dia bakal berpikir kau menolaknya!" gumamnya sambil memasukkan piyama itu ke dalam tas. Lalu dia melirik gaun tidurnya dan mengerang. Gaun itu tipis sekali. Memakainya sama saja dengan tidak memakai apa-apa. _Tapi justru itu tujuannya, menyembunyikan secara amat samar hal yang sebenarnya tidak usah disembunyikan. Seperti cadar pengantin! _Begitu kata pramuniaga toko. Iya, dia benar. Tapi Misaki tetap merasa itu bukan gayanya.

Berarti handuk mandi yang tersisa.

Bukan ide jelek, tapi ada masalah lain. Handuknya basah, jadi agak tidak nyaman kalau dipakai di depan orang yang ingin dia buat terkesan. Rasanya seperti datang ke lokasi janjian kencan sehabis kehujanan di sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak, setelah dipikir lagi itu malah lebih parah daripada memakai piyama yang sudah dia singkirkan.

Lalu apa?

Misaki memandangi kamar mandi dan mendapati sebuah kimono mandi tergantung di pojok. Seingatnya tadi Usui keluar dengan kimono yang sama. Kimono mandi itu pastinya _pair look_, berwarna merah terang dengan struktur sehalus satin di bagian luar dan lembut di bagian dalam. Gadis itu mengucap syukur pada siapapun staf hotel yang berpikir untuk menyediakan kimono itu sehingga dia lepas dari masalah pertama.

Selanjutnya bagaimana?

Misaki menekan-nekan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Setengah dari dirinya ingin mengurung diri di kamar mandi sampai pagi. Setengahnya lagi ingin mengintip keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang Usui lakukan agar dia bisa memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Bagaimana kalau dia sedang nonton TV? Misaki tidak mungkin berjalan canggung melewatinya dan langsung ke tempat tidur kan? Nanti dipikir dia sebegitu berharapnya (bukannya dia tidak berharap sama sekali). _Kalau memang dia sedang nonton TV, mungkin lebih baik aku memeluknya dari belakang perlahan-lahan dan menunggu reaksinya. Atau menunggunya mengambil alih langkah selanjutnya..._

Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu, seperti khayalan pertamanya, menunggu di tempat tidur? 'Apa aku harus langsung mengambil posisi di sebelahnya? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang duduk? Mungkin aku harus bersandar di pangkuannya... mungkin dia sendiri yang akan menarikku duduk di pangkuannya?' Wajah Misaki memerah membayangkannya.

Misaki terus saja memikirkan 'bagaimana' dan 'kalau begitu' yang lain dalam kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin merona saat skenario-skenario itu semakin berani dalam imajinya. Terkadang dia tersenyum dan cemberut membayangkan reaksi Usui akan tindakan-tindakan berani yang mungkin saja akan dia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba terpikir sebuah pikiran yang amat jelek olehnya.

Bagaimana kalau Usui sudah tidur?

Memikirkannya saja membuat dada Misaki nyeri. Itu mungkin saja. Usui tahu betapa hal-hal semacam ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Melihat sifat pemuda itu, Misaki tahu dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Misaki merasa nyaman dan bahagia, termasuk menunda malam pertama mereka ini.

_Ya, yah... ini memang tidak nyaman! Sangat memusingkan! Membuat gugup setengah mati! Tapi... _Bayangan Usui yang sudah tidur duluan menghantam Misaki. Seberapapun merepotkannya, Misaki tetap ingin melakukan ritual ini. Dia tahu dia tidak berpengalaman sementara Usui, dengan kemampuan aliennya, kemungkinan besar bisa langsung mahir setelah sedikit mencoba sekalipun ini juga yang pertama baginya, tapi Misaki tetap ingin...

Ini bukan masalah mesum atau tidak, melainkan perasaan ingin menyentuh orang yang kita cintai. Ingin merasakan detak jantungnya dan memeluknya aman dalam dekapan kita. Misaki sudah sering dijadikan objek _sekuhara_ Usui Takumi (tidak lebih dari ciuman dan pelukan sih tapi tetap saja!) jadi dia ingin melakukan hal yang sama namun lebih menyeluruh. Dan penuh cinta.

Karena dia sangat mencintai pemuda yang dia beri julukan alien mesum sakit jiwa itu.

Akhirnya Misaki memutuskan untuk tidak mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Apapun yang akan terjadi dia sudah siap. Kalau Usui memang sudah tidur, dia akan tetap tidur di sebelahnya. Walaupun hanya secara literal, Misaki tidak ingin melewatkan ritual tidur bersama itu. Dengan cepat dia mulai memutar kenop pintu. Kalau dia terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi, Usui bisa benar-benar berpikir Misaki tidak siap menghadapi malam ini.

Saat melangkah keluar kamar mandi, Misaki tidak mendengar suara sedikitpun. Artinya TV tidak sedang dinyalakan. Dengan perlahan Misaki berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan nyaris mendesah lega melihat tempat tidur masih kosong. Setidaknya kekhawatiran terbesarnya sudah lenyap.

Misaki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati Usui sedang berdiri di depan jendela, memandangi pemandangan malam di luar. Gadis itu menelan kegugupan yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya dan melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

Sekarang saatnya menemui sumber masalah terbesarnya...

* * *

_Pemandangan ini tidak pernah bosan dilihat berapa kalipun..._

Usui Takumi sedang berdiri di depan kaca jendela besar yang menampilkan langit gelap kota Tokyo dan kilau gemerlap di bawahnya. Pemandangan ini mirip sekali dengan pemandangan dari apartemen yang dia tinggali semasa SMA dulu, yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa dia memilih _suite room_ hotel ini daripada yang ada di hotel lain. Karena kamar apartemennya dahulu, yang mirip dengan kamar ini, menyimpan banyak kenangannya dengan Misaki. Saat gadis itu datang merawatnya yang sedang sakit, saat mereka berdua merayakan ulang tahun ke-17 gadis itu, saat gadis itu menciumnya atas inisiatif sendiri untuk pertama kalinya, saat gadis itu membawakannya apel hanya karena dia pernah bilang ingin dibuatkan kelinci apel...

Pemuda itu begitu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Saat Misaki mengulurkan sebelah tangan untuk menggenggam tangannya, barulah dia tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?"

Dengan keberanian yang biasanya tidak dimilikinya, Misaki melingkarkan sebelah lengannya yang bebas ke pinggang Usui dan menyandarkan kepala ke punggungnya. Setelah pulih dari rasa kagetnya, Usui balas menggenggam tangan Misaki dan memeluk sebelah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Pemandangan malam," jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat tangan yang digenggamnya dan mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Misaki melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Usui namun tidak genggamannya. Dia berdiri di sebelah si pemuda untuk ikut menikmati pemandangan malam. "Benar. Indah sekali," gumamnya dengan sorot mata lembut saat menatap hamparan lampu kota bak permata warna-warni di bawah sana.

"Tapi wanita di sebelahku jauh lebih indah dari semua pemandangan yang ada," goda Usui dengan nada jahilnya yang biasa namun Misaki melihat keseriusan di matanya. Dia menunduk sambil bergumam 'bodoh.' Semburat merah muda menjalari pipinya.

Perlahan-lahan Usui menarik Misaki agar menempel ke sisinya dan mereka sama-sama berbalik sehingga saling berhadapan. Dengan satu gerakan luwes dia mendekati wajah sang dara dan mengecup bibirnya, pelan awalnya namun semakin lama semakin dalam dan kuat. Mereka terus berciuman dan hanya berpisah untuk mengambil napas sebelum kembali meneruskan aktifitas intim mereka. Kedua lengan Usui melingkari pinggang Misaki, menariknya lebih dekat sementara gadis itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher si pemuda.

Usui mulai menciumi bagian wajah Misaki yang lain: kening, pipi, sudut bibir, sudut mata, dan tepat dibawah telinganya. Misaki mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya agar Usui mendapat akses lebih mudah menuju lehernya.

Tepat saat bibirnya berada di rahang Misaki, Usui bergumam dengan suara berat dan parau, "Apa kau yakin, Misaki? Ini kesempatan terkhirmu untuk bilang tidak," dia memperingatkan.

"Apa kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu!" Usui mengangkat wajahnya sehingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu. "Tapi aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini meskipun kita sudah resmi jadi pasangan suami istri. Aku sendiri sangat menginginkannya," dia mengakui, "tapi aku tidak mau kau merasa terpaksa melakukannya hanya karena ini malam pertama kita. Aku mau menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar hal ini membuat Misaki teringat segala keraguan yang dia pikirkan di kamar mandi tadi. Tentang kecemasan dan rasa takutnya. Jujur saja, saat ini semua perasaan menggelisahkan itu belum lenyap sepenuhnya dari dalam hati dan pikirannya tapi keinginannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu jauh lebih besar. Dan dia juga tidak ingin membuat pemuda yang sejak dulu banyak berkorban demi dirinya itu menahan diri lagi.

Misaki mengelus pipi Usui dengan sikap menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa. Memang, aku tidak seratus persen yakin akan hal ini tapi aku... a, aku ingin memelukmu. Da... dan, aku ingin kau juga memelukku," gagap Misaki dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Ternyata mengatakannya lebih memalukan daripada yang dia kira.

Usui menatap lembut gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah karena bahagia. Dia memeluk erat Misaki dan bergumam pelan tepat di telinga pengantinnya:

"Kau memang sangat, sangat curang, nyonya Usui Misaki."

FIN

* * *

_**A/N: Yep! One shot Maid-sama terbaru. Sementara on going lainnya belom lanjut *kebiasaan* Sedikit lebih dewasa daripada yang biasa gue bikin tapi nggak sebegitu graphic sampe harus jadi M rated.**_

_**Ini adalah spin off dari A Thousand Years, timeline-nya kira-kira setelah chapter 3. Tadinya adegan ini gue pertimbangkan buat jadi isi chapter 4, ato pagi pertama setelah malam pertama, tapi waktu itu sumpah gak kepikiran isinya harus kayak gimana.**_

_**Bagi yang ngerasa plotnya agak familier, gue berimajinasi dari adegan malam pertama Bella X Edward dan Wedding Night, salah satu ff Maid-sama bahasa inggris (coba cek deh! Keren!) Tapi sumpah gue gak jiplak. Cuma dapet inspirasi doang.**_

_**Mind to RnR?**_


End file.
